Almost Lost
by Khaida21
Summary: Zugzwang with a twist! The team saved Maeve but in the processes one of their own gets hurt. Remembering old things and creating new feelings. Maeve/Reid romance, JJ/Reid and Team frienship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So guys! Here is my second story. It took me a while but it´s finally here! the reason, well...I wasn´t sure about it, I wanted to have a clear idea first and here it is! Hope you like it :) / All mistakes are mine only!

**PS:** I own nothing! (chatacters, names...you know)

* * *

**Chapter I:**

The moment Spencer cross the threshold door they knew. They´d have to do something or everything was going to go wrong. Hotch turned around looking at Derek.

-Morgan, Is there a back door to this place? - His gaze was steady.

-There are at least two entries, but I can´t say which leads directly to the right place? - Everyone knew that there wasn´t much time so Hotch talked.

-All right listen, Morgan call Garcia and ask her which of the two entries is the right one and go with JJ, the rest will go in front, we don´t want her to notice the absence of two of us. - Everyone nodded understanding.

The call between Penelope and Derek didn´t last long and once obtained the right door both agents continued cautiously. Both knew there was not enough time. With Morgan in the front and JJ behind him they began to go up the stairs.

There hadn´t been more than a few seconds when they heard a shot that made them run the rest of the steps.

Shsh!- He said moving his hand to indicate to slow down, they were there. Both, in each side of the door, thanked the small window in the door allowing them to see everything inside.

-We need to go in, quietly. - Said JJ

-I know- Said Morgan while planning their next move. Both, the Unsub and Maeve weren´t facing them, it was an advantage. The rest of the team was already with Reid and they could see them without problems.

They didn´t have much time and their next move was going to define the fate of Maeve and Reid.

-Ok, JJ when I open the door go quietly to the right and I´ll go left.- With no more to say she knew what to do. Morgan was stronger, he could handle Diane and JJ would get Maeve as far away from her as possible. Nodding both went in.

For their luck the door didn´t crack or anything or maybe the sound was so small that Diane didn´t hear it because she was shouting something to Reid.

JJ and Morgan moved cautiously toward both women, with their weapons holstered again, they were gonna need both hands for this. Reid along with the rest of the team watched what was about to unfold without revealing anything.

They heard Maeve said something to Reid, something about that it was the only thing Diane wouldn´t take away from them and in that precise moment, just when Diane was about to shot Maeve and herself, JJ and Morgan acted.

Everything happened so quickly for some of them and so slowly for others. In total sync Derek grabbed Diane´s arm lifting it above her head saving them both from a lethal shot, at the same time JJ took Maeve away from the struggle, pulling her behind and using her own body to protect her. But what no one suspected was the strength and resistance of the petit woman.

-Calm down! It´s over!- Derek shouted, but she didn´t listen to him, all of her plans were over, everything was ruined and all because of that woman she thought. Rising the weapon she began to shoot. Bullets were flying all over the room, the team tried to find some cover in the small place, even though most of the bullets were directed in JJ and Maeve´s direction. The only thing that JJ did the moment she hear the first shot was protect Maeve with her body, she was like literally a human shield during the chaos.

Once the struggle was over Hotch went right to Morgan helping him handcuff Diane, Rossi was also with them. Reid ran toward Maeve and JJ, Emily behind him.

-You´re bleeding- Rossi said pointing Derek´s right arm.

-It´s just a scratch- He replied- It took me by surprise, I didn´t think she was going to put such a struggle.

- People in certain emotional states acquires more strength or will they actually have.-Explained Hotch. The three agents were interrupted by Emily.

-Hotch! We need an ambulance!- She shouted from her position on the floor, indicating them at the same time, to get closer.

-What happened?- Asked the unit chief already by her side and what he saw was the answer to his question. Rossi was already calling 911.

There on the floor was Maeve, right beside Reid, both equally worried, beside her preview wounds the girl seem to have no new injures. While lying on the floor was JJ, the left side of her shirt soaked in blood, one of the bullets had reached the side that wasn´t cover with her Kevlar.

Her face a mix of pain and worry, her breathing was elaborated and the knuckles of the hand holding or more like crushing Reid´s were white. Emily was the one putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

-JJ? Talk to me, the ambulance is on its way ok, hang on there.- It was Reid, he was pleading her.

-Ok…How´s Maeve?- She asked with a faint tone. _"She´s bleeding out in front of us and she asked something like that. Hell of a girl"_ Morgan thought.

-I´m here- said the girl with a small smile.- Thank you…

-The paramedics are here! - Hotch exclaimed. Most of the agents moved from the spot where they were just seconds ago to lest the guys work.

-Hey, what´s your name? - The blonde paramedic asked while searching for something in his kit.

-Jennifer- She answered. Her voice wasn´t too loud but it was clear and that´s a good sing thought the young man.

-Alright Jennifer we are gonna get you on the stretcher now, ok? - She nodded.

The rest of the team watched with a careful eye what they were doing to their friend. And asked themselves; how did it happen?

Once outside the building the paramedics loaded JJ in one of the ambulance, the other one was waiting for the rest of the injured.

-Ok, listen; Morgan you are going with JJ so you can get that scratch patch up, Reid, you and Maeve are going in the other ambulance. The rest we´ll going in the cars right behind you.- No one disagreed with him.

In the ambulance Derek was holding JJ´s hand, who seemed to be getting even paler with every minute gone by.

-Hang on Jayje. We´re almost there—He said in a whisper, she just nodded. The lack of communication worried him, the blonde paramedic saw this.

-It´s one of the meds we gave her add the lost of blood and have the reason for her lack of words.- He said in a firm tone.

-I see…Is…is she going to be fine?- Asked the dark agent.

-I think she will. Was a through and through, which is a good thing but I´m not able to tell you anything else…for now- He added- She´s young and strong, so I´m confident.- Morgan noted that the young man was telling the truth and that was just trying to assure him but that didn't get the feeling of worry out of him.

Now, again he found himself wondering how a bullet ended going through the shoulder of his friend and he just had a superficial wound?

* * *

_**So that was the first chapter! I will post the next one soon. English is not my main language so I have to translate it first! Tell me what you thought about it! please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry It took me so long! It was a crazy couple of days. So here it is, I really wanted to post this now. It´s really late here so :P The mistakes are all mine. Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter II :**

When Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss arrived at the hospital none of their friends were in sight. The Unit Chief went straight to reception showing his badge to the lady in front of him.

-Excuse me miss. I´m SSA Aaron Hotchner with the FBI I need to know the status of three of my agents and one civil- The woman who had seen everything before the arrival of Hotch and the rest of the team decided, without hesitation, to help him know about his friends. She had witness this scene many times with law enforcement, she knew the worry in his eyes.

-Give me a minute please…Ok tell me the names of the agents.- She said.

-Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Maeve Donovan and Jennifer Jareau- Hotch said with a softer gaze.- and thank you- She smiled.

Rossi was calling Garcia while approaching Aaron- How are they?-

-Don´t know yet.- In that moment the lady spoke in a soft tone.

-Alright sir here it is. Agent Morgan was discharge just a couple of minutes ago, agent Reid hasn´t been discharge yet and Miss Donavan is been treated right now…and Agent Jareau is still on surgery. That´s all I know for now sir.- She said a little apologetic for not having more information for him.

- That´s ok, thanks you very much…Oh and do you happen to know their rooms?

-Let me see…for now a just know agent Morgan´s room

-Hotch!- before she could say the room number Derek´s voice echoed in the waiting room.

Looking back toward the lady Hotch smiled- It´s ok, he is here- She nodded and smiled back.

-I´ll let you know as soon as I know something more about the rest of your team.

Rossi approached Morgan trying to see if he was ok- How are you?

-I´m good, just a couple stitches that´s all. The others?- He asked a bit of fear in his brown eyes.

Knowing that he was asking, specifically for one blonde agent, he answers that unspoken question first.- JJ´s still on surgery and Reid and Maeve haven´t been discharge yet.

-So that´s mean we´ll have to wait.-Derek said frustrated.

-How was JJ?- Emily asked him, she hadn´t say much in the entire ride to the hospital or once in the waiting room. This just brought some awful memories and even more because of JJ.

He looked her straight in the eyes but not quite looking at her it was more like looking beyond her.-She was pale and quiet, so quiet- Said with a painful voice.

-Morgan it was not your fault. You know it, don´t you?- Now Emily´s voice was like his. Again the memories invaded her mind. Morgan holding her hand, begging her "_Stay with me" _She could still hear him. Why was all that coming back?! Why now? She asked herself, but she already knew why.

-I know but still…it just that she took me by surprise I got distracted and…I was stronger Emily!- Now he was shouting the words, he was furious.

-We know Morgan; it took us all by surprise. But still, that doesn´t mean it was your fault.-Hotch´s voice was firm but compassionate at the same time. Derek was angry at himself, but the truth was…no one could have known what was going to happen.

-I´ve to call Garcia.- He said after a long silence.

-I already did, she is on her way- Rossi indicated with a small smile.

-The only thing we can do right now is waiting and I know it´s not what you want, but we have to.-Emily said reaching for his uninjured arm and stroking it gently.- C'mon big guy, let´s go rest- Derek took her hand, squeezing it softly, thanking her.

After 20 minutes Reid and Maeve found them sitting in the same position, at the same time Garcia walked in clicking her heels with every step.

-Oh my god! Reid are you ok?- She exclaimed hugging him tightly and doing the same with Maeve. The rest of the team joint them after hearing the voice of their lovely PG.

-Baby gir!-Morgan hugged her tight.

.Oh my love! How are you? How is JJ? Do you know something about her? Why isn´t anyone saying something? What…?-Her accelerated words were stopped by Morgan.

-Hey hey Penelope, calm down ok. I´m just fine, we know nothing about JJ since she went in.- He said softly-But when I was with her the paramedics said they were optimistic about her, ok?- He hold her even tighter.

-Oh…ok..-She was in shock- I´ll better call Will- said going a little bit farther from them. Once she was gone the team sat down again.

-Maeve, I know this has been a long day for you but, you think we can go through the events before we arrived? So we can go to the station and finish with all this.- Hotch asked her gently.

Maeve nodded immediately- Yes of course.

-Ok first, I need to know what happened after JJ and Morgan went in. It was a blurred for everyone but you were the closest of all so you must have seeing more.-Hotch explained

Maeve was holding Spencer´s hand while talking, she needed him for this.-Am…she pulled me to a side, it took me by surprise because….I was looking at you- she looked at Reid, he tighter their grip- Then, I remember she had her weapon ready, then…everything went crazy and she put herself in front me, protecting me with her body- the events and most of all JJ´s action still had her a bit in shock.- She covered me…I couldn't see what was happening…and then we were on the ground, I think…I think it was the force of the impact the reason for it.- Maeve explained to everyone. The young lady went through all of it over and over again analyzing the situation and trying to understand JJ action.

The team went silence for a couple of minutes, Morgan was side by side with Garcia, who came back seconds before Maeve told them everything, Reid already knew, she told him in the ambulance. He was still amazed by JJ, she saved the love of his life but he almost lost her in the process, it was a terrifying thought. He´ll have to talk with her.

-Family of Jennifer Jareau?- Asked the doctor.

-Yes!- Was heard in echo. The doctor just raised an eyebrow.

-Long story Doc.- Emily said.

The doctor saw the worry in their eyes and decided to go with it.-Alright then. I´m doctor Martin, Miss Jareau came with a bullet wound in her left shoulder, fortunately the bullet didn´t stay in it. She lost a lot of blood and we had to performed sugary to fix the muscle, there wasn´t fracture to the bone or significant damage to any artery.

-So..That means…she´ll be fine then?- Garcia asked him.

-Eventually yes.- A collective gasp was heard between them.- She is going to need therapy once the wound heals but beside that she is gonna be just fine.- He finished with a smile.

-Can he see her? - Emile asked.

-Well she´s sleeping now because of the anesthesia…-He could see the fear in the agents' eyes, even though they knew she was going to be ok. Apparently they needed to saw it themselves to actually believe it. Maybe just for this time he could make an exception.

-Yes you can, but go in silence and try not to wake her up she needs the rest and remember this is just for tonight.

- Thank you doctor.- Hotch extended his hand shaking it with the doc.

-It´s ok. Sadly I have witnessed the same scene more than ones. Agent Jareau is in room 404. A nurse is gonna be checking her vitals and meds every couple of hours, I´ll go see her once she´s awake, see you agents.- After he left the seven people went straight to the elevator.

-Maeve…is ok if you want to go to your home or your parents´, it´s been a long day for you.- Hotch informed her before going into the elevator.

-It´s ok, I´m good. I really want to see her if you don´t mind.- She had a soft smile on her face and her eyes told him she actually needed this as much as day did.

-I understand- Reid, who was still holding her hand, gave her a little squeeze, she turned around facing him. A smile was enough to know, they´ll have time to talk later.

When they arrived to her room Hotch was the first one to go in followed by Emily and Garcia, then Rossi with Derek and finally Reid and Maeve.

JJ was sleeping; her left arm was in some kind of orthopedic sling, avoiding any movement. She was so pale, but beside she seemed fine…well beside the fact she was laying in a hospital bed.

-She looks so fragile.- Garcia has the first to spoke, she was sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed.

-I thinks that´s ok if you get shoot.- Was heard loud enough for them to hear.

-Hey blondie! - Morgan exclaimed.

-How are you feeling JJ?- Hotch asked her.

-Just tired…which is weird I think…must be the meds- She smiled at them.

-You scared us kid- Now it was Rossi.

She closed her eyes -I´m sorry…it was just…everything happened so fast and…Maeve! Reid! Are they ok?-She opened them again looking for them.

-Hey calm down we are just fine. - Spencer told her before she got more worried.

-Thank God- she saw him holding Maeve´s hand.- How is your arm, it looks better than mine.-She was smiling.

-Yeah- He had a playful smile on his face- it´s fine.

-Jennifer…-Maeve started but was interrupted by the woman in question.

-JJ-Maeve looked her weird- my friends call me JJ and you are my friend since the day Spence fell in love with you.

Both girls smiled, Reid blushed.

-Hey JJ! You made the boy look like a strawberry.- Morgan took the chance to light things up.

-Awee…He is blushing.- It was Emily this time.

-Hey you two stop it, sorry Spence it wasn´t my intention.- Both were smiling.

-It´s ok JJ I think we needed this moment.

-Mommy to the rescue.- Morgan exclaimed.

Hotch was happy to see his agents like this and hated to be the one braking the moment.

-We have to go back to the station and finished the case so we can go home.- He said in his typical voice. Everyone looked at JJ.

-It´s ok guys go, I´ll be fine, also is late and you have to rest.

-I´m staying!- Garcia shouted leaving room for no argument.

-I´ll like to stay a little longer, if that´s ok with you- Maeve asked JJ, she nodded.

-Then, Dave, Emily and Morgan we´ll be heading to the station and…- He was interrupted.

-I want to go with you too.- Reid had a determined gaze. Hotch thought about it for a second.

-Ok let´s go then- He said saying goodbye to JJ and going out with the rest. Reid stayed behind.

-I…See you soon.- He was looking at Maeve, he really didn´t want to go but he knew he had to do it.

-Don´t worry, I´m not going anywhere.- She assured him taking his hand on hers. He just nodded before leaving.

JJ and Garcia had been watching the scene from the window- I´m so happy everything went well- JJ told Penelope.

-All thanks to the team and specially you.- Now she was facing her.

-I didn´t do anything extraordinary, it was a team work.- JJ was trying to focus the attention in other thing.

-You can try that thing with me but it won´t work. Maeve told us everything.- JJ´s face was serious now.- Jayje you saved her life!

-Penelope…-

-She is right.- Maeve spoke from the door- All of you saved me and I´ll be always thankful for it, but especially you. That´s one of the reason why I wanted to stay.- They were looking right at each other. Penelope decided to let the girls have the talk in private so she excused herself.

-I´ll go for coffee.- She said standing up an leaving without any other word.

-Maeve it´s our job and you are the most important person in Spence life and we´re a family we protect each other and our loved ones.

-I understand that, but that doesn´t take away the fact that you practically used your body like a human shield to protect me. You could have died, bullets were flying all over the place and everyone knows that.- Maeve´s voice was firm this time. A silence past and then JJ spoke in a soft tone.

-Spence is one of the most important people for me, just like the rest of the team…but he´s like my little brother. We all feel the need to protect him and sometimes he is the one protecting us.-She laughed a bit- I think…what I´m trying to say is…Reid loves you, you are that special person and I´m so happy he finally found someone like him. That´s why I did what I did. I wasn´t thinking clearly or maybe I was…I don´t know but was I know is that, the only thing in my mind during that moment was to protect you, to protect the one he loves.- She finished with puffy eyes.

-Thank you…-Was the only thing the other girl could say, she had tears in her eyes. Spencer truly had some amazing people in his life and knowing it made her really happy. People important to one of them were important to all of them in the end.

-There is no need for that you know it.- JJ said smiling and holding her hand.

-Spencer told me you had a husband and a little boy.- Maeve tried to change subject, something happier.

-Yes, Will we married not long ago and Henry is four now. Spence is his godfather.- And just like that both women started a new, and different, conversation.

When PG came back she found them talking about Reid.- Hey! I see you are having fun without me.- She gave Maeve one cup of coffee and the other one was for her.

-Hey what about me?!- JJ asked hurt because she didn´t have a coffee.

-No coffee for you miss at least not until doc says is ok.

-That´s so unfair…PG do you have a phone? I need to call Will- JJ said realizing just now of that.

-Already did! He is on his way with my favorite godson; they should be here first things in the morning.

-Thank you- knowing that her family was going to be here tomorrow made her feel so much better.

-Whenever you want my marshmallow.- Searching through her things Penelope gave JJ her phone so she could called Will herself. Once she finished talking and assured him she was fine and that it was better if they came tomorrow instead of today, the three ladies immerse themselves in a conversation until tiredness invade them.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Tell me about it and waht would you like to see next! Have a great day or night :) Thank you all.**_


End file.
